1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image managing apparatus that manages image data.
2. Description of the Background Art
An apparatus such as an MFP adopts a technique of storing image data generated therein. For example, the image data is stored in a box (also referred to as a folder) provided in the MFP. Then, the image data stored in the MFP is transmitted to an external apparatus (e.g., another computer) on a network, for example. Thus, a user of the external apparatus can acquire the image data through the external apparatus.
Herein, security of such image data must be ensured in some cases even after transmission of the image data to the external apparatus.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166049 discloses a technique of ensuring security. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166049, data obtained by scanning is transmitted while being encrypted with the use of an electronic certificate.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-087025 discloses a technique concerning a scanning operation. According to this technique, first, a user inputs a user code upon execution of the scanning operation; thus, data obtained by scanning is stored in an external computer, with a password corresponding to the user code being added thereto. Then, the user inputs the password corresponding to the user code to view the scan data on the external computer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-087025 also discloses a technique of automatically generating a password required for viewing data obtained by scanning, adding the password to the scan data, and sending the same password via e-mail.
However, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-166049 requires use of an electronic certificate as an indispensable condition. That is, this technique is complicated in execution.
On the other hand, the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-087025 concerns a scanning operation. That is, this technique is different from a technique of transmitting image data stored in an image managing apparatus to an external apparatus. According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-087025, further, since a password is sent via e-mail, there is a risk of a leak of the password.